Pink Catsuits for Valentine's
by Mistress Nika
Summary: Kagome gets an embarrassing Valentine's gift and InuYasha catches her. ONESHOT


Pink Catsuits for Valentine's  
  
by Mistress Nika  
  
Rated: G (nothing bad. unless you count weirdness)  
  
Summary: Kagome gets an embarrassing Valentine's gift from a cousin in America...and InuYasha catches her. Then he has to ask himself, "Has she lost it?"  
  
~Disclaimer...I don't own InuYasha. I don't own the song More More More by Kylie Minogue. I didn't draw the pic that inspired this fic, "Kagome Snaps" by Druhid of deviantart. All I own is 130 bishy clones and so much anime my entertainment center tipped over because of it. No joke!  
  
Author's Note: I got the idea for this while listening to my Kylie CD and looking at Inu fanart. This pic jumped out at me and I had to make a Valentine's fic based on it! http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/3580859/ It's definitely worth a look-see! I really didn't do it justice.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kagome looked down at the box she held in her hands. Plain, brown shipping box. But she was dreading opening it. Not because it could be dangerous but because...well, hell! It COULD be dangerous! Who knew what was in there!? The box was a gift from her...flamboyant...cousin in Amerika. And it had come with a card attached. A Valentine's card. Looking down at the insanely pink card covered with bright red hearts she re-read it.  
  
"Hey, Kagome-chan! Here's hoping you're not alone for Valentine's! If you've got a special someone you're keeping hidden, as I suspect you are, maybe this can do double duty! You never know! *wink-wink* And if you don't...well maybe it'll help you with your Engrish! And hey, if all else fails take my advice. Put it on, turn it up and prance! See you next year for your graduation! Your older, and wiser, cousin; Suki."  
  
Kagome groaned. She could just guess what was in the box. Last time she had recieved a gift from her beloved Suki-chan it had been a custom made, bright pink, FUZZY neglige! And she had been made to open it in front of her whole family! Not just her grandfather, mother and little brother but her WHOLE family! She had given it to her at a family reunion! She still had nightmares about when her cousin had declared happily after she opened it that she could use it on a cold night with a special someone.  
  
Kagome decided she couldn't put it off any longer and just thanked whatever deity was listening that she was home alone. She could just see her mother's face if her now seventeen year old daughter who had a habit of dashing off to who knows where 500 years in the past with a brash hanyou and a perverted monk recieved...whatever it was!  
  
She raised the box to her ear and shook. She didn't hear anything so she finally she just gave in and ripped into the box. After pawing through packing foam for a few seconds she caught a glimpse of something...pink...and cloth. She groaned again and pulled out the item. Holding it in front of her face she paled. It was a pink catsuit. Not a 'catsuit'. But a catsuit! Complete with ears and a tail! And high-heeled pink shoes! And it was positively scandalous! No sleeves! No legs! No decency! It was just a high-cut body suit! It could have doubled alright! As underwear! She wouldn't even wear something like this as a costume!  
  
But then...there was a persistant tugging at the back of her mind. She WAS going to be alone on Valentine's Day. When she had come back from the past she had discovered a note from her family stating that they were going to visit a sick relative in the country and would be gone for a week. She was home alone. All alone. And she suddenly had an unstoppable urge. An urge to be crazy. Weren't teenagers supposed to do crazy stuff when they were home alone? Putting on a pink catsuit and prancing around the house could certainly be called crazy.  
  
She pondered it a moment longer before grinning like a...well, like a cat. "What do you think, Buyo?" she asked the fat cat laying on her bed. "I think I can be crazy this once and no one ever has to know. Why not?" With an almost crazy chuckle she began stripping out of her clothes and quickly donned her gift.  
  
She smiled as she did turns in the middle of her bedroom. "What do you think, Buyo?" she asked happily. "Have I successfully crossed the neko barrier?" The fat cat just blinked at her. "Well, I don't care what you think!" she retaliated grinning. "I think I look good! Now let's see what else Suki-chan sent me! She said something about improving my Engrish."  
  
She returned to the box and dumped it's contents out on her bed. A CD and several sheets of paper fell out. Picking them up she read the title of the CD. "Kylie Minogue. Hmm." Then she examined the papers. It was song lyrics written first in English and then below in her more familiar tongue, Japanese.  
  
She quickly exited her room and dashed downstairs. Souta had managed to send her CD player to the repairman when he had seen a commercial and imitated it. Sumarily her CD player had a CD covered in peanut butter stuck in it.   
  
She raced into the living room and stuck the CD into the one in there and hit play. A quick tempo and catchy beat enticed her immediately, causing her body to sway back and forth. Reading from the papers she still held she sang along in English.  
  
"Here am I with my desire  
  
Feel it burning just for you  
  
My, oh my, this love divine  
  
is taking me to somewhere new  
  
Just slide  
  
Get your body down, down, down  
  
And glide  
  
I gotta feel you all around"  
  
As the beat continued she began dancing uninhibitedly. She gave herself over completely to the music.  
  
"Boy you got me wanting more, more, more  
  
Give it all up for love babe  
  
You got me saying more, more, more  
  
Wind me up, wind me up  
  
You know I want you more, more, more  
  
Gotta give it all up for love, babe  
  
Keep me saying more, more, more  
  
baby just fill me up to the top  
  
Til I can't take no more, no more"  
  
Getting the hang of the lyrics she began switching between languages. 'If my friends could see me now they'd die.' she thought to herself as she pranced from foot to foot, singing loudly and bouncing with the beat.   
  
Of course, she was totally oblivious to the two golden eyes watching her in horror from the living room door. InuYasha watched as the miko continued to embarrass herself. Why, he wasn't even trying to hide! She was so engrossed with her antics that not only had she failed to sense a youkai nearby but she had yet to even turn around! She just kept singing and dancing! Now completely in Japanese! Which meant he could understand.  
  
"Give it up, give it up  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
So give me more, more, more, more, more"  
  
"K-Kagome..?" he said haltingly, a huge sweatdropped forming.  
  
Upon hearing his voice Kagome froze in place and looked terrified. Spinning around she came face to face with InuYasha. They both just stared at each other, both shocked into silence.  
  
"What...what are you doing?" he asked finally.  
  
Kagome stammered, "I...I got a gift...Valentine's Day...crazy cousin...I thought...no one home...she...and I..."  
  
Suddenly realizing how much skin she was showing her eyes grew even wider, if possible, and she screamed loudly. Really screamed! Loud and piercing enough to make InuYasha flatten his ears against his head. In a pink blur she shot past him and up the stairs, heading for her room.  
  
InuYasha watched where she had disappeared. 'What was that!?' he asked himself in shock. 'She's...she's...lost it.' Then he sat down to wait for her return, hopefully in more familiar clothes. But he just couldn't get the image of a scantily clad Kagome dancing, completely relaxed and unaware of him, out of his mind. A small smile appeared slowly on his face. 'Actually,' he thought amusedly, 'she looked kinda cute.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
All for now! Might continue it later, but I got too many other fics to finish right now. So consider it a oneshot. And if you're wondering why it sucked it's because I OD'd last night. No joke. Should be in bed, but not. Just had an urge to write...badly. R&R! Ja ne! 


End file.
